custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Collector1
Note: you can tell instead of collector1's account if you want to. The reasons we're switching to these new ones are that we want a uniform style for our templates, we don't want dozens of kinds of character infoboxes, and they're not hard for us, but they may be for some users. (For more advanced coders, there's Template:Character2.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No. The modified BS01 infoboxes work just as well as the other ones, not to mention look basically the same. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Preview To reduce the ridiculous number of edits you have to make just to do one simple thing, could you please preview before you save? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) All stars Its very considerate that you would offer to add all stars info, but i have something special in store for that. thank you for the kind offer though! :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) AWSOME Holy heck you've done alot! Thats alot man, I EXTREMELY appreciate it. Me, myself neglected the site after realising it was going nowhere, but you really put it back on track!! Once again THANK YOU! Dude Dude you are one awsome member of the wikia community! :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Re:Nektann Robots OK, I'll change it to being a Nektann robot, but it will be a different kind than the main Nektann robots, because the main ones look like this. Clone Trooper 1000 00:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Aw I feel really bad turning down all your requests, but i have a model for them that i haven't uploaded yet. I'm sooooo sorry. :( Listen, I'll let you make a beatly moc that can appear in Running from death. Hows that? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Again I'm not going to bother repeating myself. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My Contest Could you enter my New Contest?. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Pavaraxx? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Championship battle seeing as you appear to be the first to read it, wat were your views on my battle sequence, personally i think it was sick. -DCC Pavaraxx Aweome. I'll slot him in somewhere. Also one thing.Could i edit his biography later on? Some of the biography you have put clashes with my storyline. I will edit it so it is pretty much the same, yet still fits in. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) blog check out ma latest blog post any comments of opinions? No you haven't. I posted a new one today --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Pardon? Sorry, what was your message about? ~Torongo~ 00:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I please join the Order of Great Collectors? I entered you comp cause I thought I was a member, but I was wrong. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 23:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks. -- Shadowhawk's Kanohi I'm not entirely sure what it does. I was thinking about Chaos Control, like in Sonic the Hedgehog, but now I've reconsidered. Any Ideas? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hewkii Mahri's mask already has that power, though. Any other ideas? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Shadowhawk is one of the Deities, an entitiy WAY more powerful than a Great Being, so try thinking of something that suits his title. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Kigi If you want to use him, feel free.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 10:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC)